minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Apparation
Part One Steve was sweating. He was hiding around the corner from a fight between some Wolf Guards and a couple Horrors. He hoped they wouldn't notice him. The Wolves won, as usual, and they started looking around the area. Steve drew his sword, just in case. One of the guards saw him and barked something in Wolven to the others. They came running over, and Steve jumped over one as it lunged at him. He slashed its head off as he was in midair. The others were reluctant to come over, and one said something in Wolven. The others nodded, and they ran off. Steve sighed. He resumed his journey towards the middle of the maze-like dimension. --One Hour Later-- Steve couldn't find the middle. "Where the hell is the middle?!" He yelled. Some guards ran over, and Steve sighed again. He shot at them with his new-found Laser Rifle, and blasted them to bits. The corridor started getting bigger as he walked down it, and he came across a huge door. "Could this be it?" He said to himself. Suddenly, the door opened, and out came a huge mech. It was piloted by two Wolves in heavy armor. He could hear them say in human "Ready X?". The other one replied "Yep Z! Let's trash this @#$%@#*!" The door slammed shut behind the mech, and it started lumbering towards Steve. Steve quickly ate some bread, and started running towards it. The mech shot a few missiles at him, and he jumped on top of them and used them as stepping stones to get to the cockpit. "AHH! GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF!" The one known as X said. The mech started spinning around, and Steve was thrown off. The mech started firing more missiles, while trying to smash Steve with the other arm. Steve started running up the arm, and put a bomb on the cockpit! "Abandon mech!" Z said. They jumped out and drew their weapons. X, taking Steve by surprise, slashed at Steve's face. Steve covered his face and a large gash was made in his arm. Steve lunged at them, taking Z by suprise. He quickly slashed through Z's armor, but Z ran away. He shouted in Wolven to X, and they ran into an air vent, but before they did, they threw in a piece of lit TNT. Steve was blown against the wall, on half a heart. His arm bled onto the wall, staining it red. He ate a golden apple and got up, however. He climbed up the mech, and launched a couple missiles into the door, blasting it to bits. An alarm went off, and a Wolf Mech fireteam (5-7 mechs) arrived. He blasted them to bits with the larger mech, hopped out, and went through the doorway. What he saw, was Ciaran and Xander, whom he had defeated before, looking at a map, and sticking a tack into a place labeled as "Rourya City", a well known human city. Xander was in mid-sentence, "We should send in 7 elite firet- Steve! How did you get in here?!" "I used your stupid guards' mech to blast the door open, that's how." Steve replied. "Well, we won't go down so easy! En garde, fool!" Ciaran pulled out his TNT, and Xander pulled out his Dragora sword, as well as an Enderite sword. Ciaran was throwing TNT at Steve, while Xander dashed around slashing at Steve. Part Two WIP Category:ZombieXander's Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions